Fill me up, wear me down
by Stossle
Summary: This is the nasty version of Stars fill the Sky. I played with Jack and Ianto and broke them.  Sorry.  Dark, smut and slight non-con.  Don't read if this offends.


**Fill me up, wear me down**

_**Background:**__ This is the nasty version of Stars fill the Sky. This was the first cut version and went very dark. But if you want to see the not so nice version of Jack and Ianto read on. If you want to read the __slightly__ sweeter version read Stars fill the sky. Smut and slight non-con. _

_**Timeline:**__ Set just prior to Gwen joining Torchwood._

_**Warning:**__ This story has sex, smut, and slash and the characters don't come out smelling sweet, so if you don't like don't read. If you do like, I hope you enjoy._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Torchwood or any of its characters. Just borrow them occasionally to have a little play. I had a little play today. I think I broke them._

_

* * *

_

The vibration of the invisible lift rumbles through the floor. He's coming.

The car. I forgot the car. He'll know I'm here. Not tonight, Jack. One night off. I'm so tired. It's grinding at my eyeballs.

"Ianto." Bellow echoing down the corridor. Impatient tonight.

"I'm coming." Fill me up, wear me down.

Even though weariness weighs my feet, I'm rushing to the hub. Because I don't want to do it down here. As far away from her as possible. Not that we haven't done it down here before. Not that we haven't done it right outside her door. There isn't a place that isn't spoiled. He even took me on the invisible lift. Hands and knees, in front of the city, sealing my shame.

He's smiling when I come to him. But the smile is twisted, wrong. It distorts my insides. Yet between desire and disgust I stand to attention. He hasn't even touched me.

It's just a reaction, a physical reaction like sneezing in the dust. I've told myself that so many times I almost believe it.

I was so shocked the first time it happened. Finger in my hole and my dick betrays. I remember how much it hurt. I wanted him to hurry, get it over with, get it out. But he stilled, opened me slowly, then stole my release.

But he's not so gentle tonight. It's ok though, because I've learnt the tricks. Breath it in, open it up. My mind can't relax but my arse can. The quicker I take it in. The quicker I can get it out.

At least we'll all get a good night's sleep.

Face pressed to the concrete wall, I let him pound and I lose my mind. He's pumping me, drawing me to release. And I let it. Let it go. Out of me. Cleanse my soul.

I think he'll stop but he keeps going. That's not fair. I'm so tired. But my cock doesn't know it and it's back to full strength. Feeling his pleasure. Why does he torment me so?

And then he starts to talk. "You like that, don't you Ianto? Like it hard and deep. Can't get enough, can you Ianto? Like my dick. You like dick don't you Ianto?"

And with his thrusts he draws out my affirmative. "Yes Jack. I like your dick. I want it now. I want it hard. More, more, more." Betray her with my words. Later I'll think them false. Now I know they're true.

Then the same game, he tries to kiss me, but I turn away. I'm ready for that. So he marks me as his, just below the collar, where it won't show. And they wonder why I don't loosen my tie.

"Why won't you kiss me Ianto?" His tone is wheedling. I've never heard him like this.

Shut up. I close my eyes and close my mind, but he stops. Pulls out, spins me round, pushes me to the floor. "I'll give you a reason to kiss me" he says. He lifts my leg to his shoulder and rams into me. Harder and faster and deeper than before. I'm spiralling. So full. So much. I didn't know he could go any further, but with each push, each thrust, I'm totally impaled.

He tries again. Steal a kiss. But my leg is over his shoulder and I use it to push him back. Leverage can work both ways.

"Come on Ianto. Just one. It won't hurt." Why does he want it? I'll do anything else. And kisses are cheap. I give him everything and he just wants more. That's the only thing I've kept for her. You can't have it.

"I bet you let her kiss you." My heart stops. What does he mean? How does he know? But my heart starts again, because if he knew, I'd be dead. He must mean before. Low blow to bring up my dead girlfriend when you're fucking me deep. Even if she isn't really dead.

But I can't think about that because I'm so close. Almost there. I can block his angry face. Forget his spit and vitriol. But just as I'm about to come he pulls out and leaves me wanting. Jack no. Come back. Don't leave me. Words unspoken, but he's still forced me to beg.

He sits on my chest. Cock in my face. "If you won't kiss me, you might as well do something useful with that mouth." He's forgotten my pleasure. He's opening my mouth. He's forcing it in.

I'll do anything, but I'm a little scared. Feel him pumping in my mouth. Focusing on relaxing, focusing on taking him in. But it's too much. To hard, too heavy and I can't breathe. But the pain in my throat is nothing to the pain in my groin. Because I'm liking the punishment. Enjoying his rage.

And he's coming, filling my mouth, leaving me wanting.

The punishment to my throat is too much and I can't consume. I'm on my knees and coughing.

He rubs my back. Tells me he's sorry. "One little kiss Ianto. Why is that so hard?" And he sees that I'm still hard. Sees the desire in my eyes, because he says. "One little kiss and I'll take care of that." Rubbing my cock, fondling my hole, slapping my arse. "One little kiss."

And I want it, want it so bad I nuzzle towards him, but when he leans in I turn my head away.

"If that's all I'm worth Ianto, you can take care of yourself." he says and walks away.

"Jack." I say but he's gone. Left me aching, wanting, begging. I never thought I'd beg.

I curl on the concrete floor and hold myself. Pathetic, alone, degraded. Imagine his hand around me, see his angry face.

It takes a moment, back from the brink, to realise I'm not alone. He's standing there looking down on me. Blue eyes unreadable. "Who's face did you see when you came?" he asks and then walks away.


End file.
